Identity
by AnimashLover101
Summary: 'He was acting so stern, so serious. I've never seen this side of Max before. The way he was looking at me, holding me, speaking, I couldn't control myself. I let the tears fall, like a dam being broken as the water flooded down my cheeks.' Alvin has something to tell Max that he's been hiding for a while. Rated for minor language. Slash? Inspiration from an assignment of mine.


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like…AGES! I've had so much school work and assignments and all, that I haven't had anytime to update! However they did give me a bit of a treat..OH I sound evil!**

 **So for english, we had to write a 500-800 word story, with our own characters, plot, everything! However, we had to include something to do with 'identity'.**

 **So I thought..**

 **"** **Hey! Why not take this story I've written, then fix it up a bit!"**

 **And of course it would have more words.**

 **So I thought this would go best with Max and Alvin, I mean come on, who doesn't like Angry/Sad Alvin?! P.s This is in his POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

I stared out the window, as the rain silently fell onto it, blinding my view from the outside. Today was a gloomy day, not much snow at all, the rain melting it. I mean it WAS the first time it had rained in ages. It was so unusual though. It was like the weather knew my emotions and was trying to copy it.

I had sat crossed legged on my bed, clutching the sheets into my nails, only to have it piercing the palm of my hand as I clutched it even harder. My thoughts were filling my head, full of pain memories and sorrow days. My thoughts were arguing with me.

 _People at school don't even care who you are, not even your inventions. They thing your a nerd. All nerds wear glasses. All nerds love to study. All nerds are pathetic. The only reason people come to you is for Max, its always Max. 'Max this and Max that' 'Oh have you seen him?'. And if you haven't they leave you, just because they can't stand being around you. No wonder Wendy bullies you. You can't even stand up to a girl you useless little-!_

"Yo Shred!"

I was brought from my argument with my thoughts, as the door to the room opened, revealing one of the many things I was always arguing with myself about. The one thing I aspired to be.

Max.

I let the sheets go, turning around slowly to see him. He was carrying his snowboarding gear.

"There's no snow out there today huh man? Its kinda weird to be honest.." He told me as he put his gear on his bed, turning around to give me a flashing Max Asher grin. He was the popular one. I had to remember that. He was the one who was adored by my family. On the outside I was his best friend. But then on the inside, I couldn't control my emotions, feeling jealous of his popularity.

He sat down on his bed. All I could do was nod and turn around, away from his gaze. I could sense him getting up and coming over to me. I looked up at him, as he towered over me. His face was filled with confusion and worry.

"You…are you ok Shred?" he asked.

I started to nod but stopped. He raised an eyebrow. I scoffed. He didn't need to know anything.

"Look its nothing…it doesn't matter.." I said turning back around again.

"Yes it does. Come on Shred you can tell me anything.." he told me, putting it hand on my shoulder and squeezing it, only for me to grunt and shove it off. He sighed.

"Shred please….your worrying me.." looking at him again I saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Why do you care? Its not important!" I started to raise my voice slightly, feeling the tears forming in my own eyes now. I quickly tried to blink them away. I couldn't let Max see me cry. Unfortunately, just my luck, he noticed.

"Not important!? Shred your about to cry!" he said, as he grabbed my shoulder again, tightly this time, using it to turn me around to him completely. I couldn't look up at him. But instead he used his other hand to lift my chin up, so that I was looking him in the eyes, his big brown eyes full of worry, his big brown, puffy red eyes.

"I just want to help you Shred. Why won't you let me in? Do I not mean anything to you anymore? Am I not your best friend? What's going on Alvin?"

He used my **real** name. He never uses it. It was clear he was extremely worried.

"I want the truth, Shred."

"But Max I-"

"Now."

He was acting so stern, so serious. I've never seen this side of Max before. The way he was looking at me, holding me, speaking, I couldn't control myself. I let the tears fall, like a dam being broken as the water flooded down my cheeks. He moved his hand from my chin, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"Its you, Max."

I broke, I couldn't hold it back anymore. The feeling of his thumb stopped. I opened my eyes slowly to see him staring at me, as if I were a past memory.

"What..? Did I…did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know!" I replied. I shook my head. I wasn't good with my emotions, I couldn't do nothing at this point.

"Look its just that, your Max Asher, your a really good snow border…and…your like a celebrity! Maybe…maybe sometimes I want what you have. People who adore you and love you for who you really are. But…no one cares about me, no one cares about my experiments and my projects. To them I'm just a nerd and if I'm just a nerd….I'm a nobody."

It took me a while to process the words that just flew from the inside of my mouth. This wasn't me. I knew it wasn't. Even Max would know. But for some reason, I meant every word. Every thing I had just said, was the truth. I had been arguing with myself about it all, thinking everything was just my imagination. But it wasn't. I looked down, trying to find a way to block him out. Until I found the feeling of his hand on my chin again.

"Shred…your not a nobody. Your an amazing inventor. You make these things that help others! If you were to run for president I would vote for you all the way. And to those people who call you a nerd, or bully you, fuck them. Because your amazing. Just the way you are."

He lifted my chin up again, pressing his forehead to mine. I stared at him and he stared at me. I smiled softly.

"Thank you Max…" It was barely above a whisper, but I knew he heard it.

"Your welcome Shred…your amazing bro.." he smiled as he reached up, taking my glasses off, so he wipe the extra tears away. I smiled even more, as we just stayed there. But then, something hit me.

"Did you just quote Bruno Mars?"

He laughed.

"Yeah.."

I then noticed something else had happened. I don't know when it did, but all I knew, is that things would be alright now, because..

The raining had stopped.

 **GODDAMNIT I FEEL SO CLICHE RIGHT NOW!**

 **So anyway, what did you guys think? I don't know if this was a slash, if you wanted to classify it as a slash you can, or maybe just a bit of a brotherly/bestfriend moment, either way is fine!**

 **Once again I'm sorry for not updating! Hopefully I'll get back to it soon enough!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
